


Adult Toy Discoveries

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [13]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon and Hope discover toys aren’t just for kids, they are also some for adults.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Full Moon Vibes

Landon approached his girlfriend’s room on the night of the full moon as Raf decided to stay at his dad’s for a bit. He heard his girlfriend moan and whine.

“Fuck...right there...”he heard her moan

“Yess...yess...oh god...” he heard her moan again. Did she have someone else in there?

Then he stopped right at the door as he heard her moan “Almost! Almost! Keep it up, Landon!”

So not anyone else but...he entered her room and shut the door as he watched his girlfriend in her own pure pleasure as she adjusted a vibrating thing in her cunt. He got on the bed and kissed her.

She kissed back and led his hand down her cunt. He grabbed the vibrating thing and thrust it inside her and she broke their kiss to whimper.

“Fuck yes...I’m cuming! I’m cuming!” She moaned as he saw her face flush with pure bliss and then kissed her as she bent down to remove the object inside her. 

His cock was rigid at seeing her reach her release. She looked at him with a seductive look and removed his bottom half.

She placed the object on her nightstand and straddled him, back to his face as she took his cock inside her warm, wanting cunt and began to bounce, moving his cock in and out of her as he watched her move, her beautiful round ass moving alongside her.   
His hands flew towards her hips,grabbing them and feeling each of her thrusts as he felt the warmth and slickness of her cunt and moaning alongside her. He felt himself almost let go at her thrusts and the sounds she made.

“Fuck,Hope...almost....” he groaned as she looked over her shoulder at him seductively and increased the speed of her thrusts to the point which he split his seed inside her as he reached his climax with a groan of her name. 

She raised herself off of him and settled into his arms.

He grabbed the object and looked at it suspiciously.

“What’s this?” He asked

“A vibrator. A thrusting one, to be precise.” She replied back.

“Just to tide me over while you stay with Raf.” She said, adding that on.

“Fucking sexy, watching you like that.” He whispered into her ear, placing the vibrator on her nightstand and kissing her forehead.


	2. Nice Girls Say Please

“I bet you wouldn’t last the whole day in these. Without relieving yourself or asking me to fuck you.” My boyfriend Landon said,holding up a pair of vibrating panties.

“I’ll take that bet. What do I get?” I responded

“If you win,you get to tie me up. If you lose, I get to tie you up.” He said back.

I nodded.

“I get to control the remote.” He said, smirking and adding the batteries to the remote and the vibrator inside the panties. 

I took them from him and slipped the panties on.

Midday and it was killing me. I was constantly on the brink, thanks to my boyfriend who wore a smirk on his face, enjoying watching me squirm. He then moved the vibration up on the remote discreetly and watched as I squirmed with a look. _Fuck, I was going to lose this bet._

Our friends looked at us suspiciously, then talked amongst each other and went on eating.

“I have to go.” I said,excusing myself and Landon excused himself as well.

He approached me as I went to the bathroom and dragged me into a unoccupied classroom.

“Give up?” He said,with a smirk on his damn face and sat down on one of the chairs.

“Invisque.” I muttered, doing an invisibility spell and locking the classroom.

“Fuck. Yes, I give up.” I moaned and sat on his lap.

“Fuck me.” I whispered into his ear.

“Nice girls say please, Hope.” He said lowly and seductively.

“Fuck,please...” I moaned,grinding myself into his lap and he slipped one of his hands into my underwear.

“So wet.” He whispered into my ear and I raised myself so he could pull off his bottoms.

His flaccid cock was out and I ground my soaked panties on his cock.

“All this for me, baby?” He whispered seductively into my ear and grabbed the panties and pulled them down.

He moved his cock up to my clit and moaned on how wet I was. His cock sprang to life and he entered me with just the tip.

“Landon...” I whined, I wanted more of him.   
I knew how he felt fully engulfed inside me and I wanted him to fill me up and relieve all of this damn pressure.

“Nice girls say please.” He whispered back.

“God, just fuck me already!” I whined and I took him in myself and whined at the friction we created.

“Naughty girl.” He sighed and got to thrusting.

The thrusts were gentle and slow, very painstakingly slow. I moved myself up and down his cock faster and faster until I could feel myself push past the brink and felt the wave of my orgsam hit me as I moaned his name.

“Fuck,Hope.” He moaned alongside with me, clearly almost at the brink himself.

I was still feeling the aftershocks of my orgsam as his thrusts became faster and more erratic and it triggered another wave and a shared moan of “Fuck...” amongst us as I reached another release and he reached his, filling me up with his hot, sticky cum. 

He was still inside me, soft, when he whispered “You know this means you lost the bet,bright? I got a set of handcuffs just for you.”

“Later, babe.” I said,lifting myself off his cock, relieved of the pressure that had been slowly building throughout the day.

“By the way, naughty girl, did I ever tell you how fucking hot you look?” He said and added on with a whisper “Especially filled with my cum and looking so well fucked.”


	3. The Benefits of Losing

I had lost a bet and that’s why I had handcuffs over my head clipped to my bed’s head broad.

My boyfriend looked me over, just clad in a black baby doll and the underwear that came with it.

“Hot.” He moaned as he took the scene in.

He opened my legs and slid my panties down them. I rose my legs so he could fully remove them.

Then he dove between my open legs, licking and sucking on my clit, causing me to moan his name out as he did so.

“Fuck...” I moaned as he went on with his licking and sucking, feeling the pressure build as he did so.

He stopped abruptly and I whined.

“So...” he moaned

“Landon...” I whined and he flipped me over and spanked me on the ass,causing a moan from me.

“You like being spanked, naughty wolf?” He said,seductively

I nodded and he spanked me again,earning a yelp from me.

He flipped me back over and resumed eating me out until I came with a loud moan of his name.

“Let me go and I will show you how much of a naughty wolf I am.” I said to him with a purr in my voice.

“Doesn’t work like that, baby.” He replied back,dropping his bottoms and taking off his top.

He positioned himself just in front of me, cock right in front of me.

“Suck me off.” He said and I took him inside my mouth and moved my mouth up and down while playing with the head with my tongue. 

He moaned my name out as I did this and after a few minutes,popped himself out of my mouth and came all over on my face. I whined as he did this.

“Fuck, did I ever tell you how fucking hot you look like that?” He whispered and then took one of my nipples into his mouth and massaged the other one with his hand.

I moaned at this pleasant sensation. I could see his other hand, jacking himself off as I made my moans and whines at the feelings he was giving me. His cock soon sprung back up and he looked at me as he broke off from my nipple.

“You want my cock, my naughty wolf?” He said in a low voice.

“I can’t wait to feel your cock inside me. It feels so fucking good.” I whined

“Then I guess I have to oblige.” He said,as he thrust himself inside me, holding my hips up as did so. 

His thrusts kept coming,hard and fast as we both moaned.

“Fuck,vHope...” he moaned as his thrusts became more erratic and he placed his fingers on my clit, massaging it.

I came with a loud whimper as I felt the shockwave of my climax hit me as he reached his own, spilling himself inside me. It always felt so good to feel his cum rushing inside me,how hot and warm it was.

“Landon...” I moaned. 

Landon then got off me and unlocked the handcufffs so we could snuggle.


	4. Such a Sweet Surprise

I sit down on Hope’s bed as she walks in with just a barely there,thin lace body suit.

She turns on her speaker to play _Cherry Pie_ as she moves in front of me,showing off her beautiful round ass as she does so and then straddles me,her clothed pussy just above my pants as she moves back and forth.

Then she moves forth as she pushes her breasts in my face. I can feel myself harden as she then takes off my shirt and bottoms. She gets up,leaving me naked on the bed as her back is towards me.

Her hand slithers up her back until she reaches the tie around her neck and pulls at it so it falls away. The lacy fabric around her breasts falls away, as she turns towards me, breasts fully exposed as my mouth waters.

She then reaches down into her chest on the floor and pulls out a ring shaped object with what seems like a small vibratory device on top. She slides it down my erect penis with some lube and then drops the rest of the fabric on the floor as she lays down next to me.

“Fuck me...” she whines and opens her legs wide to expose herself. 

I dive into her legs,entering her and she presses a button that turns the small object on. It vibrates and with each and every thrust she moans at the feeling of the vibration on her clit as I grow even harder and harder and try to push myself deep inside her, trying to relieve the pressure building. She takes me in and grabs my back,her nails running down my back leaving marks.

“Fuck...” she says as she earns her first release, her vaginal walls clapping down on my cock.   
Why can’t I come? Normally I would have been done for.

I thrust faster and faster as she mets my thrusts with her own with another beautiful moan followed by more collapsing of her walls around me as she reaches another climax.

I have the feeling of the pressure building, of being almost there but not quite yet as I thrust again, feeling how warm and wet she is for me.

“Landon...” she moans as I moan her name with a vigour.   
She pulls on my back as to draw me closer to her and even more deeper inside her than I already am. My thrusts grow fast and erratic as she moans and whimpers and whines.

Beautiful sounds from her beautiful mouth,causing my thrusts to become more erratic as she whines out my name as she reaches yet another climax,her vaginal walls collapsing around me as I finally reach my own release, moaning out her name as I spill myself inside her walls. It feels so different than it normally does, so much more extreme and pleasurable.

I remove myself from her and I remove the ring on my cock and throw it on the nightstand.

I feel myself pulled into a loving embrace as she whispers in my ear with a purr “So is that one a keeper?”

I nod. It’s a quite different feeling but not an unpleasant one. Feeling her lose control multiple times inside me felt so damn good. I embrace her and kiss her fiercely and passionately on her beautiful mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cock rings-never used them so I hope I described it all right.(Girl and virgin here.)  
> Hope is wearing a teddy and dancing to Cherry Pie by Warrant during her little lap dance.(That song always stuck me as lap dancey)


End file.
